1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical junction box for an automobile or the like, and particularly relates to an electrical junction box in which a plurality of connector attachment portions to be connected to respective connectors open to a lateral side of a box body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical junction boxes, such as junction boxes in automobiles and the like, are equipped with a large number of fuse attachment portions to which fuses are attached for preventing an overcurrent from flowing to various electrical components. JP 2008-53079A discloses an electrical junction box equipped with a fuse module in which fuse attachment portions open into a side face of a box body and are arranged side by side in a plurality of tiers placed one above another to enable a large number of fuses to be connected with high space efficiency. A connector attachment portion is open into a side face of the box body and is connected to a connector from a battery or the like to supply power to input terminal in the fuse attachment portions.
Power for electrical components in automobiles can be supplied from batteries or alternators. A connector attachment portion for a battery and a connector attachment portion for an alternator are required if it is necessary to enable power supplies from both a battery and from an alternator to an electrical junction box.
Wires extending from connectors must be bent when plural connector attachment portions are arranged side by side in a side face of a box body. The wires overlap each other, and much time and effort is required to perform routing. Wires for input power sources that are connected to batteries, alternators, and the like are often thick and require a large bend radius. Accordingly, the wires protrude a large distance from the box body and a layout space of the electrical junction box is large when the wires are taken into account.
The invention was made in view of the above-described circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide an electrical junction box having a novel structure that enables a plurality of connector attachment portions to be disposed in a side face of a box body with high space efficiency and that can suppress the distance by which a wire extending from a connector protrudes from the box body.